


San Valentin

by Nayma17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Esa fecha no era de las favoritas para Hatake, después de todo solo era una excusa para gastar dinero inútilmente.Para Iruka esa fecha era perfecta para pasar tiempo con su pareja.





	San Valentin

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS lo hice en su momento para san valentin, es bastante obvio~

San Valentín era el tipo de festividades que a Kakashi no podría importarle menos o parecerse incompresible, ¿Por qué las parejas eran más “amorosas” ese día? Si eran pareja entonces se supone que sean de una manera con quien salían, pero ese día todos parecían ser poseídos por algún tipo de monstruo de lo cursi. En lugar de parecerle “especial” parecía más una gran estafa para todos los enamorados y enamoradas, el precio de las flores y chocolates casualmente subía, lo que quizás le molestaba era que nadie se quejaba.

Para las parejas mayores parecía una oportunidad de oro para ser personado por todo lo malo que hubiesen sido los demás días, como si en esa fecha en especial, todo se perdonara con un simple ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates bien adornada. Todo problema de pareja parecía resolverse fácilmente con regalos. 

Eso había pensado casi toda su vida, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba intentando adivinar que era lo que le regalaría cierto sensei de cabello castaño, además de pensar en que debía regalar él. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquella festividad era importante para quien fuera su pareja desde hace un tiempo y aunque al inicio se justificaba todo con un ramo de flores, sabía que dar el mismo regalo durante un tiempo daría claras señales de lo poco importante que era aquello para él. Ahora tenía que importarle porque a su pareja le importaba y era razón suficiente para estar vagando por la villa en busca de un regalo adecuado, de alguna manera chocolates o flores ya no parecía ser un regalo digno de quien le soportaba tanto, pensó en ligas para el cabello, equipamiento ninja, cosas de profesor, pero nada parecía lo correcto, al fin se había dado cuenta que tomarse seriamente esa festividad le había jodido. 

 

Iruka por su parte tenía todo planeado; una cena romántica para ambos, quizás no en su casa para que cierto rayo de sol no les interrumpiera como cada San Valentín, aunque algo le decía que ese año no pasaría, no quería arriesgarse. Compraría un fino vino, haría una deliciosa cena y quizás hasta llenaría el lugar de velas para apagar las luces y crear un ambiente romántico. Era consciente de que Kakashi no era precisamente alguien que amara las cosas cursis o románticas, pero hacer algo así de vez cuando, no estaba mal, aunque se avergonzaba un poco de su pensamiento de cena romántica, para él era como escuchar a las adolescentes enamoradas que se la pasaban hablando de su cita perfecta y quizás de escuchar esas charlas ocasionalmente fue que le llegó aquella idea a la mente, pero prefería eso a regalarle equipamiento ninja y ni loco le compraría una de esas novelas eróticas que tanto le gustaba leer en todo momento. 

Debía comprar los ingredientes y cosas necesarias en los siguientes dos días, así tendría todo listo para el 14, ya que aún faltaban tres días para San Valentín. Hacía una lista mental de lo que necesitaba mientras llegaba a su puesto en la torre del Hokage, se sentó y hojeó las misiones que serían asignadas y la alegría con la que había llegado comenzaba a abandonarle al leer el nombre “Kakashi Hatake” en una de ellas.

 

La noticia no había podido caerle peor, ser llamado y seguramente tener que irse ese mismo día, se apresuró a ir a la torre para encontrarse con un decaído Iruka, que, aunque intentaba disimularle le era muy obvia aquella forzada sonrisa. Suspiró y se acercó para que le entregara la hoja con los detalles de la misión, la leyó rápidamente sin moverse de su lugar, ahora entendía porque el sensei se había decepcionado tanto. Si todo iba bien, la misión terminaría de cuatro a cinco días a partir de ese, era más que obvio que no podría estar presente para él. 

 

—Regresaré a tiempo. -Habló bajo para que solo Iruka pudiera escucharle y al notar que su rostro se iluminaba, él sonrió también bajo la máscara.

Se fue con eso en mente, terminar lo antes posible la misión, después de todo no era difícil para alguien como él; infiltrase y conseguir información en concreto, además de confirmar los informes donde se mencionaban ninjas secuestrados, solo tenía que sacarlos si era verdad o matarlos si estaban ahí por voluntad propia, nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Aunque aquello parecía un castigo por haber odiado por tanto tiempo esa fecha en especial, al inicio procuraba tener misiones para no soportar el ambiente empalagoso de la aldea y sus parejas, pero ahora que realmente quería disfrutarlo con su pareja, todo se iba a la mierda, definitivamente estaba pagando por todos esos años. 

 

Para Iruka, esperar nunca había sido tan difícil, desde que sus padres murieron, no era del tipo que se preocupaba a tal punto por sus compañeros, si bien esperaba que regresaran a salvo, no era de los que se paseaban por la entrada de aldea con la esperanza de encontrase con quien se había ido recientemente a una misión. Desde que salía con el ninja copia, admitía que se preocupaba y siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier información nueva que llegara sobre él, pero aún no llegaba al punto de ir a la entrada de aldea esperando verlo, confiaba en su fuerza y conociéndolo, sabía que sería el primero en enterarse de su regreso, estuviera en su trabajo o no, sin embargo, ahora caminaba disimuladamente por la entrada de la aldea, alegando que a las afueras es que se encontraban las mejores tiendas para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba. 

 

Dos días pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto, y es que no saber nada de Kakashi le llegaba a preocupar, se regañaba mentalmente por estar tan ansioso, sabía que debía confiar en la palabra del otro y si no llegaba a cumplirla con que regresara a salvo era suficiente.

 

“Él regresará pronto” -pensó mientras se paraba en la entrada de la aldea —Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Se gritó a si mismo mientras revolvía su cabello, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí y de los guardias de la entrada. 

Darse cuenta de eso, se avergonzó y tras dar una última mirada hacía el bosque regresó en sus pasos hacía casa. No podía creer lo mal que lo estaba pasando, ya había esperado por él hasta meses por una misión, pero ahora parecía que tres días era demasiado, mañana sería San Valentín y ya que él prometió regresar, tendría todo listo para su cena. 

El día llegó como cualquier otro, a excepción por el número de parejas que parecía multiplicarse, adornos y personas caminando por la calle con ostentosos adornos florales o grandes cajas de chocolates, él por su parte cargaba con unas bolsas con comida, unos sartenes para cocinar y una caja donde guardaba la botella de vino, aquella que le costó unos cuantos salarios, pero que sabía valdría la pena. 

Le tomó toda la mañana limpiar la casa de Kakashi, estaba tan llena de polvo que comenzaba a dudar que realmente viviera ahí, parecía solo ir a dormir y ducharse, la cocina y demás habitaciones estaban intactas, con una capa de polvo sobre cada cosa, aunque de momento a él le importaba solo el tener limpio donde comerían y la cocina para usarla, había hecho bien en traer algunos utensilios de cocina.

Preparar la cena le había costado más de lo pensado, nunca creyó que hacer algo que se veía tan simple como un filete podría ser tan laborioso, sin contar con los acompañamientos. Ya comenzaba a anochecer, por lo que preparó la mesa y acomodó las velas en su lugar, todo debía lucir perfecto o por lo menos, lo mejor posible. Miró la hora algo ansioso, a penas eran las ocho, seguramente el otro llegaría en dos horas más, por lo que se dispuso a limpiar el desorden que había hecho en la cocina. 

Lo pensó un poco, pero terminó por usar la ducha del mayor, no quería recibirlo con olor a comida y aunque al inicio pensaba en esperar a que regresara para pedirle permiso para usarla, al pensarlo mejor, lo mejor sería que ya estuviera listo.

La ducha no tardó más de unos minutos, se vistió con la ropa que traía de repuesto y guardó la sucia en una de las bolsas que había traído, mañana se encargaría de lavarla en casa. Secó su cabello con una toalla dejándolo suelto y miró la hora de nuevo, 10:30 ahora seguro no tardaba nada en llegar. Dejó la toalla en el cesto de ropa sucia, se acercó al comedor para encender las velas y luego fue a apagar las luces, sería mentira si se atrevía a decir que no estaba nervioso, no estaba seguro si debía decir algo cuando apareciera, no podía gritar sorpresa, no era un cumpleaños o algo similar. 

No estaba seguro si debía esperar sentado o de pie, en la sala o en la cocina, quizás en la sala leyendo algo, acarició su nuca nervioso mientras miraba hacia los lugares donde podría esperar al mayor.   
Primero fue a la sala, se acomodó en uno de los sillones, quizás era el mejor lugar, al menos estaba cómodo. Se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de que, al estar a oscuras, solo con las velas del comedor encendidas, no podría leer o fingir hacerlo. Fue ahora la cocina, tomó un plato limpio y comenzó a lavarlo incontables veces, así parecería que acaba de terminar de preparar todo, se maldijo mentalmente y dejó el plato en su lugar, no podía estar haciendo eso, seguramente terminaría rompiendo el plato por tallarlo por lo nervioso que estaba.

 

—Solo tengo que esperarlo aquí. -Se dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar en el comedor. Esa era la mejor opción desde el inicio. 

 

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar el reloj, no quería saber cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado, ya que al inicio se dio cuenta de que volteaba cada veinte segundos, a ese ritmo se volvería viejo antes. Dejó sus manos sobre la mesa y daba leves golpecitos en esta con sus dedos, buscando de alguna manera entretenerse para que la espera fuese un poco más amena. El sonido de la manecilla del reloj parecía resonar por toda la casa, al menos esa era la percepción de Iruka, podía ver como las velas estaban derritiéndose, aun sí se mantendría firme en no mirar el reloj, sin importar que tan fría estuviera ya la comida, ni siquiera si las velas terminaban consumiéndose por completo, esperaría hasta que el otro atravesara la puerta. 

 

—¿Dónde estás Kakashi? 

 

La misión se había complicado un poco para el ninja copia, no podía negar que fuese por estar un tanto distraído por querer regresar, pero estaba claro que le había costado aquello. No estaba seguro de que hora era para cuando llegó a la entrada de la aldea, ignoró a los guardias que le saludaron por su llegada y se fue a prisa a la casa del castaño, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Por un momento pensó que en que se habría ido con Naruto a pasar ese día “especial” pero rápido desechó esa idea, creía en que le habría esperado o algo. Se fue a su casa, era el único lugar donde podría estar si lo esperó y no se había equivocado. 

En el comedor encontró lo que habría sido una gran cena, pero ahora estaba arruinada, las verduras se veían un tanto marchitas y la carne era obvio que ahora estaba fría y dura. Las velas o lo que quedaba de ellas estaban casi extintas, pero daban la suficiente luz para notar al castaño que apoyaba sus manos en la mesa y apoyaba su mejilla contra sus brazos profundamente dormido. 

Aquella imagen le daban sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte, estaba enormemente feliz de que se encontrara ahí esperándole, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por no haber podido llegado a tiempo. Se sentó enfrente al otro y le miró contrariado, no sabía si debía o no despertarle y de hacerlo, no sabía muy bien que decir. 

 

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir una presencia nueva en el lugar y talló un poco sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que comenzaba a ganarle a la tenue luz de las velas casi extintas. 

 

—¿Kakashi? -Preguntó medio dormido, pero no recibió respuesta al inicio, solo sintió una mano sobre la suya, sonrió un poco feliz antes de notar la sangre en ella. 

 

—¿Estás herido? -Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a él para examinarle con la mirada, era claro que estaba herido, su ropa estaba maltratada, incluso su mascara estaba algo rasgada, el olor a sangre seca y fresca se mezclaba en el aire, pero antes de hacer algo el mayor se puso de pie y pasó ambas manos a los hombros del otro para alejarlo un poco. 

 

—No te preocupes por eso. 

 

—¿Cómo que no? Tenemos que ir con un ninja médico, vamos al hospital y… -Fue silenciado por un dedo que presionaba sus labios suavemente. 

 

—Iruka… -Alejó su dedo y tomó la mano del castaño mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos. 

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba en su bolsillo y con calma se lo mostró, haciendo que este le mirara confundido y feliz al mismo tiempo, no sabiendo realmente como sentirse con aquel regalo. 

 

—Se que no podemos hacerlo formalmente, pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío. -Tras decir aquellas palabras metió el anillo en el dedo anular de Iruka, notando como su mano comenzaba a temblar. De nuevo enfocó su vista en el rostro del moreno, notando como agacha la cabeza. —¿Qué pasa? 

 

—Nada… -Murmuró mientras unas gotas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas, quería limpiárselas, pero sus manos estaban siendo sujetadas por la del otro y por un momento pensaba en no querer que las soltara nunca. 

 

—Lamento haber llegado tarde. -Le soltó las manos, pero una de las suyas fue tomada de nuevo rápidamente, le miró interrogante antes de que su mascara fuera bajada suavemente por la mano libre de Iruka. 

 

No dudó en acercarse y unir sus labios con Kakashi, podía notar el sabor a sangre incluso en su boca, seguramente había tenido una pelea difícil, pero por lo menos ahora estaba ahí, a su lado. 

 

—No llegaste tarde, siempre y cuando regreses, nunca será tarde.


End file.
